Warriors: Amberblossom's Prophecy
by Thisty
Summary: After a newcomer arrives in Phoenixclan, Amberpaw has a spine-tingling dream the night before her warrior ceremony. Nightstar, the ancient leader of Phoenixclan, gives Amberpaw a prophecy. "The blossom of amber will eliminate the darkness that hangs over the clan." What will this mean for Amberpaw's destiny? Will she save Phoenixclan?
1. Prologue

_**DISCLAIMER!  
**__**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! I ONLY OWN THE MADE UP CLANS IN THIS STORY AND THE NAMES OF THE CATS. I DO NOT OWN THE NAME OF STARCLAN.**_

_**Phoenixclan**_

**Leader:** Fawnstar- light brown she-cat with white spots

**Deputy:** Wolfheart- grey and brown tabby tom with a very fluffy tail

Apprentice: Kranepaw

**Medicine Cat:** Noseberry- very light ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Moondapple

**Warriors:**

Raindew- light blue-grey tom

Apprentice: Yewpaw

Flintclaw- dark grey tom with amber eyes

Finchbeak- brown and white tabby she-cat with ginger patches

Featherpelt- dark grey she-cat with black stripes

Deerclaw- brown tabby tom

Lizardtail- ginger tabby tom with darker underbelly

Leopardfang- unusual spotted she-cat

Cedarsnow- light grey she-cat with white specks

Leafcrow- brown and ginger tom with black paws

Ravencaw- black tabby she-cat with silver stripes

Ivygreen- silver and black tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Marshpaw

Brokentooth- black tabby tom with blue eyes

Mothclaw- mottled brown she-cat

Ottertail- sleek brown tabby tom

Russetbelly- ginger tom with a darker belly

Starkwing- dark grey tabby tom (Formerly known as Pebble In Flowing Stream)

Amberblossom- light grey and ginger she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Moondapple: grayish-white she-cat with darker spots of grey

Yewpaw- light grey she-cat

Marshpaw- silver blue-grey tom with dark brown paws

Kranepaw- very light grey and white tabby she-cat

Whiskerpaw- light ginger and brown tom

**Queens:**

Roseheart- light ginger she-cat (Expecting Lizardtail's kits)

Feathermoon- light grey she-cat with darker stripes (Mother of Raindew's kits: Molekit- dark brown tom; Petalkit- very light ginger she-cat; Brindlekit- light brown tabby she-cat)

Sunweed- bright ginger she-cat with light grey patches(Expecting Brokentooth's kits)

**Elders:**

Ashhoof- light grey tom with black paws

Coltburn- brown she-cat with ginger patches

Willowfern- blueish-silver she-cat with grey stripes

Moonshade- light ginger she-cat with grey patches

Shadowcreek- blue-grey tabby tom

Spottedfawn- tortoiseshell she-cat with spots of white

_**Sunclan**_

**Leader:** Dawnstar- silver-white she-cat with deep blue eyes

**Deputy:** Eagletail- brown and white tabby tom

**Medicine Cat:** Goosewhisker- pale grey tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Sparrowfeather

**Warriors:** (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Doveheart- grey she-cat with long fur

Apprentice: Mistpaw

Willowstream- silver-blue she-cat

Emberpelt- dark ginger and grey tabby tom

Apprentice: Whitepaw

Dewfeather- milky-white and silver she-cat

Apprentice: Fallowpaw

Robinfoot- light brown tabby tom

Minnowtail- dark brown and grey tabby tom

Apprentice: Fuzzypaw

Heronflight- light grey tom

Birdbeak- ginger she-cat with green eyes

Applestem- dark ginger-red tom

Hollyroot- dark grey she-cat with black paws

Apprentice: Ebonypaw

Whiskerpelt- very pale brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Redpaw

Brackenstep- golden-brown she-cat

Brambleberry- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Apprentice: Patchpaw

**Apprentice:** (Kits 6 moons+)

Sparrowfeather- ginger and white tabby tom

Mistpaw- blue-silver with blue eyes (Becomes Mistflower)

Fallowpaw- mottled brown she-cat (Becomes Fallowtail)

Fuzzypaw- pale brown tom with very fuzzy fur (Becomes Fuzzyfur)

Whitepaw- white and very pale grey tabby she-cat (Becomes Whitecloud)

Ebonypaw- dark brown tabby she-cat (Becomes Ebonyclaw)

Redpaw- dark ginger and white tom (Becomes Redfrost)

Patchpaw- white tom with brown and ginger patches (Becomes Patchfire)

**Queens:** (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)

Brindleface- pale brown tabby she-cat (Mother of Heronflight's kits: Jaykit- grey tabby tom, Sandkit- pale ginger she-cat, Amberkit- pale brown and very pale ginger she-cat, and Ashkit- dark grey tom)

Icepool- pure white she-cat (Mother of Emberpelt's kits: Gingerkit- pale ginger she-cat and Birchkit- white and grey tabby tom)

Tinymoon- small pale grey she-cat (Expecting Whiskerpelt's kits)

**Elders:** (Retired warriors and queens)

Windpelt- pale grey tom

Berryheart- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Lionroar- golden-brown tabby tom

Owlcall- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

_**Lightclan**_

**Leader:** Crowstar- jet-black tom

Apprentice: Sagepaw

**Deputy:** Mintleaf- grey tabby she-cat

**Medicine Cat-** Amberheart- light ginger she-cat

Apprentice: Featherfall

**Warriors:** (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Beetlewing- blue-grey tabby tom

Mothflower- musky brown and white she-cat

Apprentice: Blossompaw

Beechshade- tortoiseshell she-cat

Gorsethorn- dark grey tom with amber eyes

Sorrelpelt- white and black she-cat

Apprentice: Spiderpaw

Specklepelt- pale brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Frostpaw

Smokefoot- smoky grey tabby tom

Goldenheart- pale ginger she-cat

Daisymoon- white she-cat with silver underbelly

Apprentice: Hazelpaw

Pondwhisker- grey tabby tom with dark whiskers

Apprentice: Mosspaw

Sandypelt- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices:** (Kits 6 moons+)

Featherfall- grey and black tabby tom

Sagepaw- pale grey tom (Becomes Sageleaf)

Blossompaw- tortoriseshell and white she-cat (Becomes Blossomflower)

Spiderpaw- black tom with white underbelly and paws (Becomes Spiderfoot)

Frostpaw- smoky white she-cat (Becomes Frostburn)

Mosspaw- blue-grey tabby tom (Mossfall)

Hazelpaw- pale ginger she-cat (Becomes Hazelfern)

**Queens:** (She-cats nursing or expecting kits)

Cloverstem- light grey she-cat (Mother of Crowstar's kits: Foxkit- dark ginger tom, Greykit- grey tabby she-cat, and Mistkit- blue-grey tabby she-cat)

Owlschreech- dark brown tabby she-cat (Mother of Pondwhisker's kits: Oakkit- brown and ginger tabby tom and Seedkit- light grey she-cat)

**Elders:** (Retired warriors and queens)

Birchheart- white and black tabby tom

Tanglepelt- black she-cat with very messy fur

Iceclaw- pure white she-cat

_**Prologue**_

A dark grey tom prowled through a forest, heading to a light brown and ginger she-cat, who was unaware of his presence. He silently skirted around a clump of ferns and crouched underneath a holly bush. The leaves pricked his pelt and he wanted to squirm to get comfortable, but he stayed absolutely still. He watched as the she-cat leaped into the air and brought down a panicking thrush. He heard the soft thanks to StarClan for the fresh-kill and cautiously peeked his head out, just in time to see the she-cat bury the tasty-looking morsel.

When the she-cat disappeared around a wide oak tree, he slipped out of his hiding spot and uncovered the thrush. The wonderful smells filled his nostrils and he had to force himself not to eat the bird. He heard a rustling in the undergrowth by the oak and-fearing it was the she-cat- he picked up the thrush in his jaws and took off, heading out of the Clan territory.

As soon as he was over the boarder, he stopped by a copse of young birch trees and caught his breath. He set the thrush on a patch of green grass and lay down. A few moments later, he fell asleep.

The tom was awakened when a crushing force landed on his back. "You stole PhoenixClan prey," the newcomer screeched. The tom guessed it was the pale brown and ginger she-cat "Give it back, and I'll let you live, stupid rogue!"

He felt thorn-sharp claws dig into his back and he yowled in pain. He put all of his force into throwing the she-cat off, but she held on with all her might. Finally, he collapsed.

"Fine," he growled. "Take it. I guess I'll just starve to death then." He stood up and shook out his now dirty pelt. The she-cat stood a few tail-lengths away, picking up the prey. "Ever since the Tribe cast me out of the mountains, I could never fend for myself. Other cats always took my prey, and-"

"Wait," the she-cat interrupted. "You're from the Tribe? The Tribe of Rushing Water?" She looked at him with curiosity and excitement in her eyes.

"Yes," he answered her after a few heartbeats of hesitation.

"Oh! Fawnstar will be so glad!" The she-cat dropped the prey and bounded over to the tom. "Come with me," she started leading the tom back towards the border. "Oh, Fawnstar _must_ make me a warrior now!"

The tom stopped and stared at the she-cat. He noticed that she was the size of a warrior; he had figured she was. But… she's an apprentice. "There must be a reason you're not a warrior," he mused out loud. "What's your name?"

She looked over her shoulder at him. "My name is Amberpaw," she mewed, casting a glance at Silverpelt. "Now, please hurry! It's almost sun-down."

The she-cat took of at a run and the tom chased after her. _A clan leader wanting to see a Tribe cat? Since when? _


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Amberpaw settled down in her nest in the apprentices den. It was the night before her warrior ceremony and she was quivering with excitement. Pebble In Flowing Stream snored softly beside her. It's been three moons since she found him stealing a thrush that she had caught. And even though he was a prey-hunter in the Tribe, he needs to learn clan ways and how to fight, like their cave-guards. Fawnstar and Flintclaw are mentoring him, and the clan deputy- Wolfheart- was helping them. The tom murmured in his sleep and Amberpaw flattened her ears to drown out the noise.

A few moments later, she was sleeping soundly with the moonlight streaming through the leaves and lighting up the apprentices den. She didn't wake up to the uncomfortable sensation of someone watching her, because in the corner of the den was a tom, who was as black as the darkest night. A heartbeat later, he faded into nothing.

Amberpaw woke to find herself in a brightly lit forest. It was dazzling in all of it's features. Towering oaks were to her right and their leaves rustled in the breeze. In front of her were pine trees with a needle-strewn floor beneath them. Looking to her left, she saw a river flowing lazily past and a piece of land in the middle. Behind her were rolling hills; the wind making the grass sway. Cats raced across the fields, chasing after prey that was invisible to Amberpaw.

She heard paw steps pounding towards her and she turned back to the pines. A black tom-who would easily disappear into shadows- stalked towards her. He was big and muscular and she felt tiny.

"W-who are you," she asked wearily. The tom stopped a few tail-lengths away from her and looked at her kindly.

"I am Nightstar, young one," he mewed. His voice was deep and it made her shiver. "No need to fear me, for I was once Phoenixclan's leader."

Amberpaw relaxed slightly at this. She inhaled deeply and realized he smelled like the forest where she lives. "Why am I here? In Starclan?" She met the tom's gaze. His eyes are emerald green and she found herself lost in them. "Wh…" She trailed off and shook her head to clear it. "Wh…is there a prophecy or an omen I need to know about? But, why me? Couldn't you give it to Fawnstar or Noseberry? I mean, I'm no one impor-"

Nightstar cut her off with a wave of his tail. He spoke softly. "You are the one who needs to hear this." He fixed his gaze on something distant and he started speaking in a tone that gave Amberpaw chills. "The blossom of amber will eliminate the darkness that hangs over the clans."

The brightnes around Amberpaw started to grow dim and she watched as Nightstar faded.

Amberpaw jerked away to find herself in the apprentices den. Pebble was staring at her in the dimly lit den. She figured it was almost dawn so she stood up and stretched out her muscles, removing the kinks. She was still a little jittery from her experience in Starclan. Pebble followed her out of the den and she crossed the camp to where the morning patrols were being sorted out.

"Fawnstar and Flintclaw will be taking you battle training today, Pebble. Leopardfang and Amberpaw will be joining you," mewed Wolfheart. Kranepaw, Wolfheart's apprentice, stood next to the grey and brown tabby tom. He watched Amberpaw with curious eyes and she had a feeling he detected her nervousness. "Deerclaw, Lizardtail, and Ivygreen, you will patrol the Sunclan boarder. Marshpaw, you will go with them."

Amberpaw stopped paying attention to Wolfheart when Pebble drew his tail down her back, flattening her rising fur. "Are you okay," he asked, curiosity tinting his voice. "You seem as though Smokefoot is confronting you again."

Amberpaw snarled. Smokefoot had confronted her about stealing Lightclan prey- when she really didn't- at the last Gathering, which was a half-moon ago. "No," she admitted. "I just had a strange dream last night…that's all."

Reassured, Pebble bounded over to Fawnstar when she appeared from her den. Amberpaw followed more slowly as Leopardfang appeared beside her. The young apprentice purred, happy to be with someone she knew well. She watched as Pebble dipped his head to Fawnstar and exchanged some words with her. Flintclaw rushed past Amberpaw and Leopardfang, eager to start battle training. Even though he was a senior warrior, he still behaved like a kit who was just made an apprentice. But Amberpaw admired his eagerness, for it made him who he is.

Amberpaw was stopped short when Pebble whipped around to face her. She stared into his eyes and after a few heart-beats, she looked away, her fur burning with embarrassment. _Am I starting to like Pebble? We will both be made official warriors today, since his training is as good as mine. What does he think of me?_ Amberpaw followed Fawnstar, Flintclaw, and Leopardfang out of the bramble entrance with Pebble trailing behind her.

The group of Phoenixclan cats stopped in the Training Hollow, which was a grassy clearing in a copse of young cedar trees. A light breeze blew through the late Greenleaf air and a slight chill ran down Amberpaw's spine. It was nearing leaf-fall and it would soon turn chill.

Amberpaw stood at the side, watching Flintclaw and Leopardfang demonstrate a move to the apprentices so they could try it. Leopardfang leaped at Flintclaw and the grey tom rolled onto his back and slashed at Leopardfang's belly with sheathed claws. _This is a beginners move!_ Amberpaw moaned inwardly. _I could do this in my sleep!_ She lashed her tail in frustration but she padded forward anyway.

They tried this move for a while until Pebble got it down. Then, Flintclaw and Leopardfang showed them another move and the two apprentices practiced that one. Fawnstar watched the training with approving eyes from the side of the clearing. It was very solemn that she came to battle training, but even the leader needed to keep up her battle skills.

A few moments later, Amberpaw ended up on her back with Pebble standing over her, gazing deep into her eyes. She shrank back and felt her pelt grow hot with embarrassment once more. Pebble stepped back to let her to her feet and she quickly got up, shaking out her pelt.

Fawnstar stepped forward and gathered her clanmates with a flick of her tail. "I think that's enough battle training for now. You two are going to be great warriors."

Amberpaw and Pebble exchanged happy glances and the five cats headed back through the forest to the Phoenixclan camp. When they got back, the apprentices would be taken out for their warrior assessment. Amberpaw could not wait to be a warrior, because she was thirteen moons old. She was supposed to become a warrior four moons ago, like her siblings, but a terrible accident kept her in Noseberry's den for a moon. She then had to start training again to catch up and she was depressed when she couldn't be made a warrior along with her brother and sister, Brokentooth and Mothclaw. Since then, Russetbelly and Ottertail, Amberpaw's kin, have become warriors and she seethes with unbearable envy. But soon, that envy will be put to rest, because she? Will become a warrior.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Hello! well, i hope you all really like this chapter. i'm sorry it's so short because i have that writers block and all. buuut. a special thanks to xXFaithblossonXx for giving me hints and advice on what to do with Warriors: A New Beginning. She too has a really bad writers block that won't go away. If any of who know who she is, and have read any of her stories, i think she would appretiate the help. but, Faithblosson, you are the most awesome person in the world! well...next to me anyway! haha xD jk. but i really hope you like this chapter..sooo Read and Review!_**

_Chapter 2_

The whole of Phoenixclan stood at the base of Oakbranch, looking up at Fawnstar as she recited the traditional words for the warrior ceremony. Amberpaw and Pebble stood at the front of the clan, quivering with excitement. They had just came back into the camp after completing their warrior assessments. Pebble caught three mice and a vole and Amberpaw caught a thrush, blackbird, and a squirrel.

She figured she had a fondness of jumping to catch prey. Amberpaw always was good at catching birds. She always caught the most birds on hunting patrols. Even if there was a small competition on who could catch the most prey, she would always win by catching five birds. Two thrush, on blackbird, a pigeon , and a grouse. She turned her attention back to Fawnstar, who had leaped down from Oakbranch.

"I, Fawnstar, leader of Phoenixclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these two apprentices. They have worked hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them as warriors in their turn." Fawnstar stood in front of all the Phoenixclan cats looking happily at Pebble and Amberpaw. Amberpaw stood with eyes shining and her chest puffed out. Pebble sat next to her and his head held high, his eyes flashing with excitement.

Amberpaw felt her heart flutter when he looked at her and she thought she was going to burst from excitement. She looked back to Fawnstar when the she-cat started speaking again.

"Pebble In Flowing Stream, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to defend and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life," she asked the dark grey tom.

"I do," he mewed clearly. His deep voice echoed off the tree's surrounding the camp.

"Then, by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Pebble In Flowing Stream, from this day forward, you shall be known as Starkwing. Starclan honors your bravery and courage and we welcome you as a full member of Phoenixclan." Fawnstar stepped forward and laid her head on Starkwing's. The young warrior licked her shoulder, then stepped back to stand with Flintclaw.

"Amberpaw." The she-cat whipped her head around to stare at Fawnstar's green eyes. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to defend and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Amberpaw nodded vigorously. "I do, Fawnstar."

"Then, by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Amberpaw, from this day forward, you shall be known as Amberbloddom. Starclan honors you kindness and commitment and we welcome you as a full member of Phoenixclan."

Amberblosson felt Fawnstar rest her head on her's and she licked the Phoenixclan leader's shoulder. She stepped back next to Leopardfang and shared a happy glance with Starkwing.

"Starkwing! Amberblossom! Starkwing! Amberblosson!" The clan called out their new names and Amberblossom felt a rush of pride.

_I'm a warrior at last!_ As that thought passed through Amberblossom's mind, a yowl rang through the chill late Greenleaf air.

"Lightclan! Attack!" Amberblossom gasped as Smokefoot came hurtling towards her. The tom slammed into her and brought her to the ground. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Crowstar flung Fawnstar against one of the giant oaks surrounding the camp. She fell limp to the ground and the life faded from her eyes.

Amberblossom drew in a shocked breath. "No!" She looked back at Smokefoot who had his lips pulled back in a snarl.

"Phoenixclan will pay for stealing Lightclan prey." With that the tom darted forward and clamped his jaws around Amberblossom's throat. She drew in a breath as she felt the life seeping out of her body. _I can't die! No! I must save Phoenixclan! No!_ Before the last glimmer faded out of her, she felt the weight of Smokefoot lift, and the last thing she saw was Starkwing staring at her with sadness in his eyes.

"I love you..Starkwing," she breathed, so quietly, she wasn't sure she said anything at all. Then, the last glimmer was put out, and she fell into complete and utter darkness.

_**oooooh! i love cliff hangers! great reveal at the end huh? hehe! well review and tell me what you think please!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Okay everyone. here is my new chapter for Amberpaw's Prophecy. idk why there is extra space above this line. it won't let me delete it. anyway's i hope you really really like this chapter and-  
**_

_**Amberblossom: Oh my god! JUST GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!  
**_

_**Starkwing: Yeah! I agree with Amberblossom.  
**_

_**Amberblossom: *blushes* Oh, stop it you. *waves paw...you know what i mean...right?*  
**_

_**Thistleface: Okay, stop the PDA, you two. Let's just get on-  
**_

_**Starkwing: Hey we're not in school. So it's fine to PDA *voice grows soft and mushy at the end. leans in to kiss Amberblossom*  
**_

_**Thistleface: *sticks hands in between their faces.* PDA!  
**_

_**StarkXAmber: *sigh* fine, we won't do any PDA  
**_

_**Thistleface: good because if you do, i'll hit you with Brambleheart's sledge hammer  
**_

_**Spider In Swaying Web: Uh...Read and Review?  
**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_Am I dead_, thought Amberblossom. She opened her eyes to find herself in Starclan. Cats stood around her and she recognized Pondheart, her mother. Littlebird stood next to her and Molestream stood next to Nightstar. The black tom stepped forward and waved his tail to a dark tabby tom. Amberblossom thought she recognized the tom; something about him made her stomach flip-flop.

"Not to worry, Amberblossom," Nightstar mewed. He stopped a few mouse-lengths away from her. "You are not dead. You shall be joining back up with your clanmates soon. In the mean time, you will learn your destiny from the one who told us all of the prophecy. Amberblossom, this is Spider On Swaying Web. He is Starkwing's father."

_That's it! That's what I recognized him from, _Amberblossom thought. _He's handsome, just like Starkwing._

Amberblossom shook her head to clear away her thoughts. She dipped her head to Spider, her whiskers brushing the grass. Spider stepped forward and laid his tail on Amberblossom's shoulder. He started leading her away towards the towering oaks, when he stopped. Pondheart rushed forward and touched noses with her daughter, purring loudly. Littlebird and Molestream shared amused glances.

"Pondheart, it is time she knew," mewed Spider. He waved his tail at her and the two cats continued on towards the oaks, their leaves rustling in the soft breeze. "Amberblossom," he mewed once they were in the shade of the towering trees, the old leaves crunching beneath their paws with every pawstep. "The Blossom of Amber will destroy the darkness that hangs over the clans. Only you alone, Amberblossom, can defeat that darkness."

Amberblossom's eyes grew wide, looking like green globes of fear. "Alone? But…isn't there some other prophecy that will allow someone else to help me?" Spider shook his head sadly. "But-"

"You alone, Amberblossom." He stared into her eyes; his amber ones boring into hers. "You and only you. I am sorry, but there is no one that can help you."

Amberblossom threw her head back and let out a yowl. "But that's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair," Spider snarled. "Now, go back to your clan. They need you." Spider paused, his gaze softening. "Starkwing needs you."

She relaxed and sighed. She nodded and turned away, closing her eyes. Amberblossom started to think about Starkwing's eyes as the darkness swept her away. She though about her father who still needed her. Of her brother and sister. But most of all, she thought of Starkwing. She though about his handsome face, his soft amber eyes, his dark grey tabby pelt. The way it shined when the sun hit it when they were on border patrol or hunting. She felt the grass beneath her paws vanish and a few moments later, she felt cold ground beneath her side.

The smell of blood filled her nostrils and the screeches of fighting cats bombarded her ears. She opened her eyes slightly to see Starkwing fighting by her.

Amberblossom watched as he threw Smokefoot backwards with his hind paws and she heard the thump as the Lightclan tom hit the forest floor. The sun danced on the ground and it shined off of Starkwing's pelt. But something wasn't right. Looking closer, Amberblossom saw that it was covered with blood. The scent of the crimson liquid was too overwhelming but she fought against it and stood up. Her legs buckled beneath her and she tied again to stand up. Dirt stuck to her light grey and ginger pelt and blood matted it.

Mintleaf, the Lightclan deputy plowed into Amberblossom's side and the Lightclan she-cat let out a yowl of surprise. Amberblossom looked behind Mintleaf to see Yewpaw limping towards Mintleaf and Amberblossom, her lips pulled back in a snarl. Amberblossom shot the apprentice a glare then turned her attention to Mintleaf.

"Pick on someone your own size," she growled. Then, Amberblossom bit down hard on Mintleaf's shoulder and the she-cat let out a cry of pain. Mintleaf landed many blows on Amberblossom's head and her claws battered the young warriors head. "Lightclan will pay for attacking Phoenixclan. You all will regret it."

"Never," Mintleaf howled, slashing out with both of her front paws. "We will never give in."

"Then I'll have a wonderful time fighting you, _kittypet," _Amberblossom sneered. Mintleaf stopped dead in her tracks and Amberblossom instantly regretted saying it. Mintleaf let out a growl and launched herself at Amberblossom.

Amberblossom went with what she learnd and rolled with the impact, catching Mintleaf off guard. Amberblossom ended up on top and the rival clan's deputy glared at her through narrowed, yellow eyes. Amberblossom pulled her lips back in a snarl, flashing her teeth. Mintleaf suddenly went limp, but Amberblossom knew better than relax her grip.

"Nice try," she growled. "But you're not going to fool me."

Mintleaf did not reply. Amberblossom clenched her teeth and dug her claws into Mintleaf's belly. The she-cat did not make a sound.

"Mintleaf," Amberblossom asked slowly, her heart starting to pound. Her head started spinning. _Oh, god,_ she thought. _What have I done? _Amberblossom's heart pounded in her head. The screams and yowls of the fighting seemed to fade away and everything seemed to take on a light glow. Amberblossom watched in amazement as a figure rose from Mintleaf's body. "Mintleaf," Amberblossom askd again, her fur starting to rise. "Oh no, Mintleaf. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm so-"

Mintleaf cut her off with a wave of her tail. "It is okay, Amberblossom. It was my time to die."

Amberblossom shook her head, her eyes starting to burn. "No, Mintleaf. It's not your time to go, your clan still needs you."

"Amberblossom, this is not your job." Amberblossom opened her mouth to argue but Mintleaf stopped her with a glare. "Tell Crowstar that I am sorry that I left him. But I'm happy where I am." A figure stepped out of the shadows and a black tabby she-cat padded over to stand beside Mintleaf.

"Mintleaf, my dear, it is time for you to come," the newcomer mewed, her voice sounding like smooth honey. The she-cat looked at Amberblossom with kindness in her green eyes. "My dearest Amberblossom, I am Shadefire, Mintleaf's mother. Thank you for sending her to us. Please tell Crowstar to tell Birchheart we are waiting for him."

Amberblossom nodded, unable to speak. Her shock was visible to the two she-cats who stood before her but they didn't acknowledge it. Shadefire dipped her head to Amberblossom and together, the two she-cats turned and padded away, vanishing into thin air after a few tail-lengths. Amberblossom gulped and blinked multiple times, trying to get the world back to normal. After the glow faded, she turned back around to leap into the throng of fighting cats, but the fighting had stopped. The LightClan cats were starting to leave out of the camp entrance and Amberblossom raced over to stop Crowstar before he could leave.

"Wait," she mewed, breathless from her experience. "Mintleaf, you cannot leave her body here."

Crowstar's eyes grew wide. "What," he screeched. Amberblossom slapped her tail over his mouth.

"She said that she's sorry that she had to leave you, but she's happy where she is now." Amberblossom took a shakey breath. "Shadefire came to get her, and _she _told me to tell you to tell Birchheart that they are waiting for him in StarClan."

Crowstar nodded and Amberblossom removed her tail. With a flick of Crowstar's black tail, Pondwhisker and Gorsethorn followed their leader over to Mintleaf's body. Amberblossom turned away unable to watch as Crowstar and his two warriors hoisted Mintleaf out of the PhoenixClan camp. Amberblossom closed her eyes for a few heartbeats before opening them again. When she did, Starkwing was standing in front of her, his eyes wide with shock.

"I-I-I thought you were dead," he breathed.

Amberblossom shook her head, then stopped. "Well…I kind of was. But then Nightstar said that it wasn't my time to join StarClan and that PhoenixClan needed me." She paused and looked into Starkwing's amber eyes. "That_ you _needed me."

Starkwing purred and rubbed his jaw on Amberblossom's cheek. She leaned into his touched and purred with him.

"I love you, Starkwing," she mewed. They pulled away and Amberblossom entwined her tail with his.

Starkwing licked her cheek and Amberblossom's heart leaped with joy. "I love you, too, Amberblossom."

_**Daw! Now isn't that sweet! I just love happy endings...not that this is the end. *chuckles nervously* ...never ever leave a story this short...ever...lol**_

_**Amberblossom: I love Starkwing with all my heart! *said in sing-songy voice*  
**_

_**Thistleface: *turns away and pukes* ick! Love makes me sick  
**_

_**Amberblossom: Then why do you write gushy love scenes?  
**_

_**Thistleface: *shrugs* i don't know. i just do. lol xD  
**_

_**Starkwing: Review please! They make me happeh! And for anyone who reviews: Free Starkwing and Amberblossom plushies! *Throws plushies everywhere* whooo!  
**_


	5. Apology

Hello to all of my reviewers out there! I am terribly sorry for the very long wait and for not updating in a while but I am sadly putting all of my stories on hold for the time being until my writer's block goes away.

Another thing that adds to the reason why I am putting my stories on hold is because my laptop's hard drive crashed and I lost everything. But I will let you all know when I am going to put up the next chapter! I am terribly sorry!

I know you all are waiting patiently and I'm very, very sorry.


End file.
